A Promise Made
by kurounue13
Summary: A young child is rescued by a certain golden eyed vampire. Now, several years later she and her foster family move to Forks. But will she and her vampire savior be reunited under happy terms? Edward OC Rated M for future chapters.
1. Introduction

Okay people this is one of my older fanfics that i found while cleaning out my desk. I really like it and i want to continue it. Please review and tell me what you think. Note: Sorry to all you Bella fans but she does not exist in my world. Its not that I don't like her, I do i just wanted to try and Edward OC. So please tell me what you think. i love hearing what you readers think. Reviews help me make my stories better.

Emmett: ya and to all of thoes who review you get a very special hug from ME!

Me: Ya Emmett gives amazing hugs! So special Emmett Bear Hugs to all of you readers who review my story =}

Emmett: ;)

* * *

Reality can hit you right when you least expect it. I know that better than anyone. When my parents were killed, I was only a child. We had been living in Alaska, and I was only five years old. We lived in a cabin just outside of Juno. I had been living there since the day I was born, and I loved it there. I love being in the snow, and for some reason I was never bothered by the cold.

I loved the cold that way I always knew that it was home. And I remember that night all to well. Some men came and they argued with father and mother.

I remember the fire.

I remember how it started; they spread alcohol all over the room; even all over my parent's dead bodies. They had no idea that I was even there. I had hid under the bed in the spare room. I watched as the fire engulfed the whole room in a matter of seconds. I tried to get out but a beam from the roof fell in front of me making me fall.

I was coughing and I couldn't breathe. I remembered thinking, God help me. Somebody please help me. I fell to my knees as I continued coughing.

Then he came.

He burst through the window and scooped me up into his arms and he carried me out of the fire. I remember his body being cold and it made me feel safe and at home. When we were outside he held me close to him as we watched the flames engulf the entire house. I looked up into his eyes, those golden brown eyes that reminded me of honey, his bronze hair and his pale skin.

He was my savior, my angel. He heard a sound and I saw others coming towards him. A woman handed him a jacket to cover me with. Not once did he let go of me, he kept me safe and protected in his arms.

He looked down at me and I wrapped my arms around his neck not letting go. He kissed my forehead and held me close. "It's okay, you're safe now. Nothing's going to happen to you." His voice was like velvet, soft and warm. The woman whom I assumed to be his mother tried to take me from the boy but I wouldn't go with her.

I held onto my angel tighter hiding my face in his neck. It surprised me that she wasn't offended, she merely smiled as they walked away from my burning home.

The next day the cops came and they were surprised when they found me alive. Sadly they had to take me away. But I didn't want to go, I ran to my angel and grabbed onto his leg holding on tightly. He lifted me up into his arms "Can I talk to her?" They all nodded and they left the room. "Angel I don't want them to take me away." He always smiled when I called him that, "Why must you keep calling me that?"

And he would always ask that question, "Because you saved me from the fire. And you're really strong and really fast. What else should I call you?" He looked as if he would start crying. He hugged me tight holding me very close to him placing light kisses on my forehead. "You have to go with them my little one. But I promise you, we will see each other again." I was crying as I buried my face into his hard chest.

"You promise?"

He nodded "I promise." The cops took me from my angel and his family, they were all sad to see me go. I loved them they had saved my life. I never did find out what my angel's name was or his family. But I remember very clearly what their faces looked like. I never forgot what my angel looked like. Ever since then I drew him, I always drew him. I loved him, my angel, and I prayed everyday that I would be with him again.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. I only own Adriannah and her family.

Chapter One:

Forks, Washington probably one of the coldest and wettest places in all of the U.S.A. and it is where I am moving to. My name is Adriannah but most people either call me Andy or Adri. I have two brothers, well foster brothers. Danny he's the middle child at 17 and Jack is 19 and will be going off to college very soon. As for myself I am 17 but I am six months younger than Danny. Then there's Dad, my foster Dad Marcus, he is by far the coolest dad in the world.

Dad adopted me soon after my real parents were killed in that fire 12 years ago. And you can say that I have never lived better. "Hey dad?"

He looked at me through the rearview mirror "Yeah Adri?" I smile at him, "How much further?" He laughed; dad and I were the only ones still awake. Jack was out in the front passenger's seat while Danny was snoring in the seat next to me.

"Only another hour" I nod before sitting back into my seat. I had been far too long since I lived somewhere cold and I was so happy to come back to it. I loved the cold; every other place we lived was too warm. But here in Washington, I finally felt like I was home.

Our car pulled up in front of our new house and Danny ran inside with Jack hot on his heels. No doubt they were going to fight over the best room in the house. And no doubt that they will end up giving it to me because I am their baby sister and they love me. Dad and I walked inside carrying most of the stuff "Hey Adri!" I look up to the second floor to see Jack and Danny leaning over the banister.

"We found your room hot stuff." Danny said smiling before running off like the hyper monkey he was. Jack smiled down at me "Best room in the entire house. Come on up and look." Dad smiled and gestured for me to follow them. I smiled at him before I run up the stairs and down the hall trying to find them. "Guys?"

"In here!"

I walk into the farthest room at the end of the hallway and once I stepped inside I couldn't' believe what I was seeing. The room had a large window with the most amazing view I had ever seen in my life. My entire personal view was that of the woods and mountains "Oh my god." Danny smiled "I knew she'd like it, happy birthday baby sis!" Jack smiled "We thought since you were going to get back into painting and stuff. You'd want the best view in all of Forks."

I hug the two of them, they were so good to me, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. "Well, I think its time for me to hit the hay." Danny said before hugging me and kissing my forehead. "Night Adri," "Night sis" "Night boys" I walked over to my bed and just flopped down with a sigh, "Home."

Morning came and my alarm went off and that annoying beeping sound came. I groaned and rolled over. I wasn't ready for school especially when I knew that we were the new kids Hey Andy wakey, wakey!" "Come on hot stuff time for school!" Danny said finishing with a wolf call. I smiled before I finally got out of bed.

Dad drove us to school because our other car hadn't arrived yet. Jack always was the one to drive us to school. "Have a nice day. And Danny please stay out of trouble." Danny laughed "Always pops." Dad sighed with a small smile.

~Alice's P.o.v~

Alice stepped out of the car that Rosalie had been driving. Once her feet touched the ground she froze. She gasped at the images and memories that flashed through her mind "Annie!" Rosalie looked at her "What?" Alice turned to her thankful that Edward wasn't there "Annie! Remember? Little Annie?" Rosalie's eyes widened in remembrance, "Adriannah, She's here?" Alice nodded "Yes Annie as well as her foster father and brothers they're here at Forks."

Rosalie looked up as the boys arrived "Don't tell Edward, don't let him find out. Not yet at least, not until we talk to Carlisle." Alice nodded "I Will try."

~End p.o.v~

Andy, Jack and Danny walked into the office to get their schedules. Danny groaned "Ugh, I have Geometry first." Jack laughed "I have Art first, bet that." Andy smiled "I have US History ha to you both. Pay up!" The boys groaned as they both handed over two bucks. They had betted on who would receive the more interesting first period as they always had; Andy always won only to be beaten once by both of her brothers.

Andy walked to her first class not realizing that she was being watched by a familiar person.

The first day of school went smoothly for the three siblings. They were picked up by their dad who then took them to the dinner for an early dinner. "Okay movie night. Who's choosing tonight?" Jack asked with a mouth full of food. "Me, I'm choosing." Danny said with a smug smile.

"You chose last week Danny." Marcus said before taking a drink of his coffee. "Can I choose?" Andy asked "Yeah. Its Ann's turn" Jack smiled "Okay Adri. Your turn, so what's it going to be, a horror, mystery, chick flick?" Andy got an evil little smirk on her face. "Texas Chainsaw Massacre the remake."

Danny laughed "Oooh, has our little Andy crossed over to the dark side?" Andy laughed back "Only in your dreams Danny boy."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Annie," she heard a voice say in her head as she lay there asleep. "Annie, you have to go with them."

(Dream)

"I don't want to Angel. I want to stay with you."

The copper haired figure smiled, "Why do you keep calling me that?" "Because you saved me from the fire; and you're really strong and really fast. What else should I call you?" He held onto Andy tightly "We will see each other again."

She pulled back, "Promise?" He smiled "I promise."

(End dream)

Andy's eyes opened and she sighed as she sat up. She looked at her clock; it was time for school again.

Andy and her brothers arrived at school and got to their classes on time. First class today was art, Andy took her seat without even noticing a very familiar face sitting right next to her.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen today we will be working on drawing faces. Every one pull out your sketch books and turn to the person sitting next to you. Have fun you have till the end of class."

Andy turned to the person to her left and immediately froze. Her voice was caught in her throat, the golden eyed-dark haired pixie girl was staring right back at her. "Hi Annie," she said in a happy whisper.

"Oh…my…god." Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"It's me, Alice do you remember?" all she could do was nod as Alice enveloped her into a tight and familiar cold embrace.

"Wow you've really grown up, oh and I love your new hair style." Andy's hair was long, almost waist length; much longer than it was when she was a child. "You have become so beautiful Annie." Alice said as she hugged her again.

Andy was at a loss for words, if Alice was here did that mean her Angel was too?

"W-we (clears throat) we probably should get working on the assignment." She could barely speak right.

"Alright I will draw you first then you can draw me." Alice positioned her to where she was sitting with her back straight with her body facing Alice but with her head slightly facing another direction. Her eyes were glancing out the window. She sighed again looking at Andy happily before she began to draw.

"So what are your brother's and dad like?"

"Danny is the trouble maker, and Jack he's the oldest. Um both spoil me…and dad…he's wonderful."

"Done," Alice spun the drawing around and Andy was in shock of how well she had captured her on paper.

"Wow Alice that's wonderful."

Alice giggled like a little girl, "Okay now draw me."

Andy laughed she was still the fun loving pixie as she remembered. "Okay strike a pose." Alice posed like she was in a 1920's photo; very statuesque and graceful. Andy began to draw all the while Alice chit chatted about the family. How Emmett was still the big lovable teddy bear and how wonderful Jasper was.

"How is…um…He?"

Alice smiled "Edward is still well, he's Edward." She said going back to her pose.

"Okay I'm all done Alice, it's not very good but," before she could finish Alice plucked the sketch book out of Andy's hands and gazed over it. Her face was frozen in shock.

"Oh Annie, this is perfect."

"I used to do painting and stuff," she blushed "but I haven't in a while." The bell rang and everyone placed their Sketch books on the teacher's desk before exiting the class.

Alice linked arms with Andy as they walked down the hall together. "Any way you and Rose and I must get together for lunch we girls have so much to talk about. And we have to take you shopping!" She sang happily as she nearly skipped alongside Andy.

"Well I will see you at lunch, meet me in the auditorium. It's always open during lunch and we can meet there." With one last hug Alice had skipped off to her class; leaving Andy with smiles up to her ears.


End file.
